User talk:Dr.Mollica
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edits, please stay and edit more. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MismeretMonk (Talk) 02:26, July 18, 2010 Next featured article Please vote for the Featured Article of October. Don't chose an article just because it is about a cool dinosaur, but because it is a good article! Performance Hi Brandon, this is a response to your "Dude" section. I dunno to what kind of deletions you're refering but I didn't delet ANYTHING. Furthermore, there is no argument between us that I'm aware of. Good luck. MismeretMonk 16:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Please write your Jurassic Park President article at the fanon wiki, there are 4 other active users there, so everyone will see it.MismeretMonk 13:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :) thanks for your apology. But next time, try to think first before insulting people. I can't remerber I ever mentioned your age anywhere. The only time I ordered you to do something was while we were playing your Investigations game. Remember, I can block you permanently with one mouse click. Have fun on this wiki. MismeretMonk 07:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Please stop making edits like: .......... -> ........ -> ......................... -> ..... It's anoying. MismeretMonk 22:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Alpha male poll at the The Big One (Velociraptor) is nice, but it shoudn't be there in the article. Because the article isn't about that locked raptor but about the One that killed by the T rex. Why don't you put it on a blog post, or ad the forum. MismeretMonk 20:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mollica, Lozzy discovered how to make real polls! I've transformed your poll in a real one and placed it here at the forum. I've foted and if you make a blogpost or something with a link to that page others will also vote! MismeretMonk 12:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Isla Sorna Investigations Hi Brandon, what a shame. But you know... this place is also kind of a ghost town. So, if you want to post your story at a place where there are many people coming every day, you could best post your story at fanfiction.net/Jurassic Park. But then it will only become quitly in here. So..., can't you try this for just a while: if you need Mission Requests or you've made a new episode make an announcement at you Blog. In that way, people here will know you want or have made something new. MismeretMonk 11:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Brandon, I'm on a vacation for the next week, so I can't answers your response then. But one final thing. Our fanon wiki is quit, but I and the other admins are working hard to make our 3 wiki's (Park Pedia & Ask Jurassic Park * JP Fanon) more popular. So, if you also leaf the fanon wiki, then there is close to no-one there, so please stay with us. I've given you an extra assignment, so good luck. (And remember: I don't want a story in which you hit a Spinosaurus down in one punch :) ). I also want to start a long Jurassic Park story at the fanon wiki, so I'll be there. If we both write much, people will come/find our site and read our stuff. MismeretMonk 16:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Game reviews Brandon, don't suspect me. I only delet useless articles. I dunno who did it, but I'll take a look. Could you please end all your messages with four ~ marks, then everyone can see who and when the message was written. MismeretMonk 08:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I've just discovered what happend. ZEM deleted it, it's probably becouse it hadn't the right shape for an article. If you still have the content your articles can still exist on this wiki if they're posted as walkthrough articles, because they are about games. Do you want that??? MismeretMonk 08:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Brandon, I've U still got the content of you posts somewhere we can make Walthrough articles of it. Do U want that? MismeretMonk 22:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :So Dr. Mollica, as you can see your game review is deleted again. But don't be sad, it's just replaced. I've made Walkthrough articles of it, you can see them here. In this shape they can stay on this Wiki and I'll protect them from deletion. But you must make them longer and more detailed then they're now. OK? MismeretMonk 08:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Bad articles Good that you understand. I don't know anything about a Poop article, but if it's bad it will be deleted. I you ever see bad articles click on the Report a problem with this page button and report it. Tou can also add it to the Category:Candidates for deletion. MismeretMonk 17:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) askjurassicpark Hey, thanks for editing on Park Pedia finaly you made a user, If you do have any questions then visit http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com we also have a new fanon http://jpfanon.wikia.com keep editing because this wikia will be BIGGER THAN EVER! Also thanks for the mission THE8PURPLE2 08:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) sure Its yout page and I want you to write the story and you already say the suggestion but if I cna help any thing then you nkow where to find me THE8PURPLE2 10:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the offer I'm sorry for deleting your pages, sir. I believed it to be spam and did not take into account your effort in creating the pages. I apologize wholeheartedly for my mistakes. HunterHearstHelmsleyHunterHearstHelmsley 20:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Isla Sorna survival Hi Dr. Mollica, It's good to see that you and Purple are having so much fun with your Isla Sorna survival project. But it has nothing to do with anything from the Jurassic Park Series. Could you please remove your adventure to the Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki? MismeretMonk 23:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, I haven't red your story yet. But... I can understand it took you a lot of time to make it, and I'm willing to belief it is a good story. Hey, I'm not saying your articles must be deleted because it wasn't good enough, it's just that articles on the Jurassic Park Wiki must be about the official movies, novels, videogames, comic books about Jurassic Park. ::Specially for the films, stories or games that we fans have made (like your story) we have the Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki. Look, Purple has also made a story, it's called Alternate Jurassic Park 1: The Nightmare Begins! and he also placed it on the fanon wiki. ::Listen, I'm not saying your story should be deleted (in which case all your hard work would have been for nothing), I'm just asking if your story can be placed at the page that is about fanmade stories and games. ::Now, I ask you to understand. MismeretMonk 00:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I've answered on the fanon wiki. MismeretMonk 22:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Brandon's Jurassic Park game reviews Hi, thank you for your offer. I would be very good for this Wiki if you could make a game review of these games: * Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues * Jurassic Park (the SEGA Game) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (the GAME BOY game, not the PS game U already reviewed) Well, good luck. MismeretMonk 23:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) facebook Hey did you know that Park Pedia now has a facebook well visit it type on thefacebook hompage Park Pedia please add itTHE8PURPLE2 05:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) vandalising listen its not fare that everytime you vandal a page im always the one who has to put it back the way it was. as for your request to be an admin, not in a million years. and last i didnt candidate you for deletetion, i just said that the president thing was stupid but i dont really care because im not in charge of that wiki just this one. Lozzy.94 02:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I've seen you add stupid categories, for example 'Best film ever' and adding film pages to 'dinosaurs' amd categories like that. It is stupid. Do it again and I'll block you (if you aren't blocked already) because I can block you as well as Lozzy.94 or MismeretMonk. Toothless99 12:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) why you cant be an admin ? 1. you vandal too much 2. the only reason you are number one is because you make pointless edits. like you moved the the full stop on the trex article more than a hundred times just so you can have badges. 3. you made articles that have nothing to do with this wiki. 4. i already have a few users in mind that i think would be great admins, because they make very good edits. Lozzy.94 12:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, like you categorized film pages under 'Dinosaurs' and 'Best film ever' just to get badges! That's why I'm not on the top anymore? I've got a good mind to block you till I have more points than you. Toothless99 15:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC)